


Swole

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Feminization, Nursing Kink, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 9 - TitfuckingDerek's muscles get utterly ridiculous after he becomes the alpha - especially the ones in his chest.





	Swole

Stiles couldn't help but notice the changes when Derek took the alpha power from Peter. The man's body had already been a bit ridiculous but now it was like he'd injected saline into every muscle to pump them up, especially his pecs. Stiles knew he'd probably be caught staring one day, but he couldn't help himself. They were so big that he strained at his shirts, nipples always hard. And when he ran? They fucking bounced. How was he supposed to ignore that? They were like pert tits just begging to be paid attention to.

It really didn't help when Derek seemed to lose his shirt even more frequently than before, leaving all of that swollen flesh on display. Stiles kept losing himself in the fantasy of being allowed to touch, caress, squeeze, lick...fuck. God how he wanted to just slide his cock between those perky tits, pinch and twist Derek's nipples while he rutted between them. He could picture it perfectly, how his cock would look with them pressed tight around it, head popping out near the top, getting sticky-wet, maybe even brushing against Derek's mouth, leaving smears of precome on his lips.

"Stiles!" The yell startles Stiles from his fantasy and he blinks, wondering when Derek got so close, that beautiful chest only a few inches away, arms folded beneath it and seeming to push his pecs up and out even more. As he stares, trying to get his mind to offer up a reason he was just barked at, he sees one of them pop, like Derek intentionally flexed the muscle. It takes every ounce of self-control he has to drag his eyes upward instead of lunging forward to suck the nipple attached to Derek's chest into his mouth.

"What? I'm here, what?"

"I know you're here. What I want to know is why?" Derek speaks slowly, like Stiles is some sort of moron.

"Well that's just rude Derek." Except Derek's brows raise as his eyes start to scan the loft, arms uncrossing as he gestures to the room. The very empty room, in which he and Derek are the only pack members left. "Or not. Because the meeting is over. And everyone went home."

There's a slight question in his voice, and Derek's mouth does that weird flatline smile thing as his eyes widen and he nods, because Stiles got so caught up in his fantasy that he missed...pretty much everything. Fuck. Well...he always knew he was going to get caught doing that one of these days.

"I...uh...fell asleep with my eyes open?" It's literally the weakest excuse to ever come into his brain and he immediately regrets letting it come out of his mouth.

"Try again." Derek's voice is as flat as the expression on his face.

"I-" Stiles blows out a breath and let's his head drop, one hand reaching back to grip the short hairs at his nape, tugging on them. "I'm sorry. I'll just...go."

He turns to do that, makes it to the loft door before there's heat at his back and a hand pushing against the metal, arm stretched past his head. He tries not to squirm when he feels too points of faint pressure against his shoulders and a mouth next to his ear.

"Is that what you want? To leave? Because I don't think it is." The pressure against his back increases, until Derek is pressed completely against him from thighs to shoulders. "I forgot to mention that you were thinking out loud. Luckily for you, it didn't start until the others left, not sure how Scott would've reacted when you said you wanted to slide your cock between my tits." 

The pressure increases impossibly for another brief second before it's gone entirely as Derek moves away and heads back towards the center of the loft. Stiles thunks his head once against the metal door before turning, letting his shoulders fall back against it as he works up the courage to meet Derek's gaze. It takes a minute for him to open his eyes back up, does his best to ignore the way his cock had hardened in his pants and must be totally obvious, braces himself for Derek's disapproval and anger. Except that's not what he gets at all.

Derek is standing at the foot of his bed, his eyes on Stiles, and his hands are caressing his pecs, fingers tweaking the nipples as the pass over them. His cock is a firm and frankly huge outline in his overly tight jeans, a tiny wet spot growing where the head is. Stiles feels frozen in place as Derek slips one hand down to undo his jeans stepping out of them and leaving himself completely bare, his cock just as big as it seemed and flushed a deep red. When he turns and walks to the nightstand, Stiles' feet drag him closer, only stilling when Derek turns back around, one hand still rubbing over his chest, the other clenched around a small bottle. 

Stiles can feel his heart speeding up as Derek crawls onto the bed, spreading himself out and propping his head on the pillows. The bottle gets uncapped and Stiles thinks for a second it's lube until Derek begins to drizzle it out over his chest, realizes it's massage oil. The light catches on it as Derek begins to rub it all over, slicking his pecs, the bottle recapped and tossed to the side.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch, or are you going to get up here and fuck my tits?" Derek's voice is almost a growl, but it spurs Stiles into action. He fumbles as he begins to strip himself down, his cock curving up towards his belly once it's free of the confines of his pants and underwear. It's longer than Derek's by just a bit, but slimmer. Stiles kicks his jeans away and only stumbles a little as he crosses the distance to the bed, crawling on it and over Derek before the alpha changes his mind. 

As soon as he's close enough, Derek lets go of his pecs and reaches back to hook his hands behind Stiles' thighs, dragging him over his chest until Stiles' cock is sitting against the skin between his muscles. The oil makes it slick and Stiles’ hips hitch involuntarily, sliding up Derek’s breastbone. He does his best to still himself, lets his fingers slide up and over Derek’s chest, squeezing his pecs, pushing them together until they push against the sides of his cock before releasing them. Derek seems content to let him play, let him get used to the feeling of the flesh beneath his hands, surprisingly supple for all that it’s muscle. Stiles’ hands move with caution, expecting at any moment that Derek will tip him off of his body, tell him he doesn’t want it. It’s not until Stiles rolls a pebbled nipple between his fingers and feels the way Derek shudders beneath him that he thinks maybe he does really get to have this.

“You like that?” Derek’s pupils are dilated when Stiles meets his gaze, a flush painting his cheeks. “Yeah, you do. God, been wanting to do this forever. Your chest is unbelievable. Tits so soft, so fuckable.”

“So fuck them.” The words are bit out, as if Derek is impatient for him to get on with it and get gone, but Stiles can see the twitching of Derek’s bicep, can feel the hitching of his hips and if he looks behind him, he’s sure he’d see the way Derek is definitely stroking his own cock now. Still, he has exactly 0 problems following that order.

Stiles cups Derek’s pecs, squeezing them more harshly before shoving them together, using his grip on them to brace himself as he slides his legs wider for better purchase, knees digging into the mattress on either side of Derek’s torso, and then he starts thrusting in the tunnel he’s made, slicked skin making the glide of his cock fast and easy. It felt fucking amazing, better than fucking his own fist ever had, and his hands don’t stop flexing and squeezing as he fucks the tight channel he’s made.

“Fuck, your tits feel good. Better than I imagined, so fuckint hot and slick and tight. Made to be fucked like this. Wish they were even bigger, wanna see you with D cups, bet you’d look fantastic.” Derek’s mouth drops open, eyes glazing a little, and Stiles doesn’t hold back the urge to fuck even harder, the head of his cock brushing against Derek’s bottom lip on each thrust, leaving it sticky and wet just like he imagined. It feels too good, far too good, and when Derek’s tongue darts out to lick at his lip and catches Stiles’ cockhead, it’s all over. He spurts out his release, painting Derek’s chin and fucking more of it between his pecs, covering him in sticky-wet come.

Stiles comes down from the high and can feel the jerk of Derek’s body as he continues to jack himself. As soon as he’s regained control of his limbs, he thinks about sliding off to watch and help, but Derek grips his hair and pushes his face down towards his chest, angling his mouth at a nipple. Stiles doesn’t have a chance to question it before Derek tells him exactly what he wants.

“C’mon, suck on my tits, put your mouth to good use.” Stiles closes his mouth around one, sucking hard and feeling Derek buck beneath him. “Fuck, just like that. Nurse on my tits.” Derek’s voice is going hoarse, hips rocking up in time to each sucking pull Stiles takes on his nipple, and he gives in to the urge to nip at it before releasing it with a pop and shifting to the other one, mouth hovering.

“Wish you could give me your milk, wanna see your tits swollen with it, want to see it drip down your chest so I can lap it up.” He doesn’t know where the words come from, has never had any kind of nursing or mommy kink before, but something about Derek’s nipple in his mouth, his body heaving beneath him as he tells Stiles to suck on the swollen flesh, is doing it for him. He barely finishes speaking before he sucks down the other one, flicking his tongue over the tip of it between sucks, relishing the way it hardens even further. He brings a hand up and begins to pinch and tug at the one he’s not currently sucking on, and that seems to do the trick, Derek’s back bowing and lifting them both as he comes, splattering his belly and Stiles’ ass.

Stiles gentles his mouth, but doesn’t stop sucking, switching to a more sedate pressure. He stops pinching at the other nipple, switches to a softer rub of his thumb over it, scoots his body down until he’s mostly laying on Derek rather than sitting on him. He expects any second that Derek will force him to let go, get up, leave. But he’s surprised yet again when, instead of any of that, Derek just reaches a hand up and cups the back of Stiles’ head, holding him more firmly against his chest. Stiles falls asleep between one suck and the next.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
